


Forgiveness

by BinarySuns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, lots of yelling, mentions of slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinarySuns/pseuds/BinarySuns
Summary: Bellarke drabble that takes place after 5x09 and probably 5x10 but before the finale.Lots of emotions.I wrote this to help myself cope with the mess that was 5x09.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd AT ALL.

“How could you just leave me there?” He demanded, eyes filled with rage toward the blonde standing before him. 

“I did what I had to do to protect Madi.” She responded, face stoic, save for the tears pooling in her eyes that gave away just how relieved she was to see him alive. Bruised, hurt, but alive. 

“I was protecting her, Clarke!” Bellamy snapped. He was pacing now, breath coming out in angered puffs. “Why couldn’t you just trust me?” He asked, eyes flashing the raw betrayal he was feeling.

“Because I don’t know you anymore!”

Bellamy stilled to a halt, his eyes widening briefly at the statement. “What?” He asked in disbelief stepping back as though she had slapped him for a second time.

“How can I trust someone who I don’t even recognize anymore?” She asked, blinking away the tears threatening to fall. “Six years, Bellamy. It changes people.”

Bellamy scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. “The Clarke I once knew wouldn’t have left me to be killed in a damn fighting pit.” 

Clarke’s hand slammed down on the small table next to her, causing Bellamy to startle. “She wouldn’t let you come with me, okay?! She said the only way for Madi to be safe is if I left with her and disappeared. When I asked for her to allow you to come she denied me. Said that if I even tried to take you with us, she’d execute all of us, starting with Madi.” A single tear had made its way down her cheek during her explanation. 

“I was so angry with you, but I never wanted you to die, Bellamy. Never. I did what was best for Madi. I will always do what’s best for her. She’s my family, Bellamy.” She strained, her finger coming up to wipe away the stray tear. 

“Am I not? Your family?” He asked brokenly, running a shaky hand through his hair and wincing when his shoulder stretched a tender spot. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

His eyes snapped to the girl, no, woman before him. “Excuse me?” He blinked in confusion. “You never stopped being my family.” 

“Really? Because in the cell it sounded like I was the exact opposite of family to you now. That Madi and I were less to you than the others and not equal to them.” She spat, his words from days ago still causing her chest to ache. 

“Clarke-“ he stepped towards her, but stopped. “Are you serious? Did you really think that’s what I meant?” He asked incredulously, throwing his hands in the air and shaking his head. 

“How else was I supposed to take that?!” She demanded, furiously blinking away the tears. “You said it like we didn’t matter to you, like I didn’t matter! Then you left me, screaming for you, and put that damn chip in Madi’s head! You knew I didn’t want that for her but you did it anyway!” 

“You don’t get to act like you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing before.” He snapped at her, eyes narrowed. Her mouth dropped at the accusation.

“I’m doing what you told me to do all those years ago, Clarke. I’m thinking with my head, not my heart. Putting the Flame in Madi’s head was the right call. I had a plan. I was going to protect her but you didn’t give me the chance. Indra told me that Lexa was the same age as Madi when she received the Flame.” He began to pace the small tent again.

“Where is Lexa now, huh? Dead.” She growled towards him. 

“Bellamy, you don’t know what it’s like to have that thing in your head. You’ve never seen what I’ve seen. Did you know that they were training children to take Lexa’s place for when she ultimately got killed? Having that damn Flame was a death sentence and now Madi has a huge target on her back. Half of Wonkru wants her dead and the other half want her leadership. It’s too much for a child.” Her hands were wild as she spoke, eyes still shining with tears, begging for him to understand where she was coming from.

“I’m not apologizing for doing what I know was right at the time.” He stated with finality. “However, I stand by what I promised you.” He paused his pacing to look at her, seeing her blue eyes swimming with hope. “I will always protect Madi. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to her, Clarke. I’d rather die than allow anyone to hurt her. You have to know that.” 

Clarke sucked in a shuttering breath and looked down. “I’m sorry, Bellamy.” She murmured quietly. 

His brows furrowed, not sure if he heard correctly. “What?” He asked, stepping closer. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry I... I’m so sorry I hit you.” She looked up, reaching out to softly run her fingers over where her palm had connected with his skin. She swallowed thickly when he briefly leaned into her touch. 

“But-“ she started, removing her hand and placing it back at her side. “I don’t forgive you, not yet, I can’t. But I’m trying. I’m trying to understand why you did what you did.” She sighed sadly. “I don’t hate you for it though. How can I?” She chuckled humorlessly. Not after everything she’s done goes unsaid. 

“I forgive you, Clarke. You don’t have to ever forgive me. Just knowing that you don’t hate me is enough. I... I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me.” He said softly, trying to meet her gaze with his own. 

“You make it pretty impossible to hate you, Bellamy.” She responded, a half smile forming on her lips as she stepped forward, sniffling softly.

Before giving it another thought, she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him fiercely, fingers gripping the back of his shirt. “I’m really glad you’re alive.” She whispered into the warm skin of his neck. 

He blinked rapidly, surprised she was hugging him at all. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. “Me too, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at Evakwinter.


End file.
